


Silence Broken

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Silence Broken

There were no words needed. Willow couldn't have spoken, even if she'd wanted to, but had she still possessed her voice she would have stayed just as silent, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. Her gaze was locked with the girl's. She thought disjointedly that she knew her, she'd been the girl who almost spoke up at the Wicca group.

Tara. That was her name. It came to Willow in the fuzzy distance between here and a long way off.

Later, when she cried out that name, the sound was startling. That was how Willow knew Buffy had won out.


End file.
